Five Nights at Freddy's: Darkness's Truth
by Spywo1
Summary: Sora and Roxas have taken the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's pizza soon after the grand reopening of the restaurant. Sora is here to see the animatronics and get to learn the better, he is fascinated with them. All Roxas wants is for Sora to be safe. Five Nights at Feddy's (FNAF) crossed with Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**The First Night**

Sora and Roxas are sitting down in the night guard office in the back of the restaurant, waiting for their shift to start at 12am. It was their first night there and they had been wanting a job here for ages, however they did want a day job, they just couldn't as they had no former experience. As the clock was nearing 12, the phone over to their left started to ring, Sora picked it up, wondering who it would be.

"_Hello! Hello hello! Welcome to your first day on the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To get you settled in for your first night here, I have recorded some messages that will help you get through the week and make sure you are trained proper. Now, as of time I am recording these messages, I am finishing my last week of the job. As this place is a bit run down, we have to conserve power until we can renovate the place and buy a new generator. Now on your left and right, you'll see powered doors, only close them if necessary. Now, just a warning, the animatronics like to roam around during the night, should be no big deal, Bonnie seems to be the most active actually, that may be due to how he interacts with the kids. But anyway, they should be no worries, since it's dark, they'll try to find the nearest possible person, in this case it's you. So they may try to come into your office, just close your doors when they're there. They're not dangerous, we just don't want any broken technology as we are on a low enough budget running 3 of these things already. You may see some other animatronics in the back room on your camera… Those aren't active so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. My shift is almost up here, so, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"_

The phone call ended and Roxas checked the camera to where the animatronics are.

"Great, we still have 5 hours of this, what are we gonna do?" Roxas exclaimed. "It's not like we can get up and look around."

Sora looked up from what he was doing.

"Roxas!"

"What?"

"That's a great idea!"

Roxas looked at Sora puzzlingly.

"Well, what else can we do? Sit here for another 5 hours? I don't think so."

Sora stood up from his seat, grabbed Roxas by the collar, and pulled him up.

"You're coming with me. It's the reason we signed up here anyway. Don't back out on it, what would Namine think?"

Roxas looked at Sora again. His eyes burning with annoyance.

"Well, Namine would probably be proud of me that I'm actually doing my job and not slacking off."

Sora thought for a second.

"Technically, we are still doing our job. We're checking on them."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Roxas picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello! Just a quick warning, do not leave the room you are in, as it is a designated safe room and it's possible for the animatronics to walk in and make a mess of the place if you're gone. Now if there are any questions, just call me and I'll be there to answer them in due time. Good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

The other end goes to static and the line cuts off. Roxas then puts the phone down and smirks at Sora.

"So. Who was right?" Roxas asks.

"Uh… me. Duh! Well, I'm off to check on the back room. See you later!"

Roxas grabbed Sora by the neck and pulled him back.

"Where are you going? Even if you did go somewhere. I could see you in these cameras."

"My point exactly. Bye!"

Sora wriggled out of Roxas' grasp and ran off down the hall.

Roxas rolled his eyes and checked the cameras to see what Sora was up to. He saw Sora wandering around the main dining area, aweing at the animatronics on the show stage. He had been fascinated on how they worked since he was young back in 1987. They 2 brothers were only 3 then, but they still both were amazed at their slow movements of metal and wires. Roxas had stopped liking the animatronics when "the incident" happened.

_Flashback_

Roxas was sitting down at a table next to his twin brother Sora. They were both having a fun time at the restaurant. Sora was waiting eagerly for the next Foxy the Pirate act to come on. He had had enough of waiting for it so he decided to go over to the kid's area where The Mangle was located. The Mangle was a build-up, take apart animatronic toy for the kids to have fun with. Sora wanted Roxas to come over with him, but Roxas didn't want to so he just stayed in his seat and watched Sora play with The Mangle. As Roxas was watching Sora take it apart, he saw it twitch and one of its eyes light up. The Mangle then jumped up, all of the other kids ran away scared. Sora stayed in his spot, awed at the movement of the thing. Their parents tried to rush over as soon as they saw what was happening and tried to get Sora away. The employees working the shift tried to get over there to. Everyone was too late and The Mangle jumped at Sora, its jaw wide open with sharp teeth. The Mangle's jaw locked onto Sora's skull and closed. Biting off the frontal lobe of his brain. One of the employees managed to power down the animatronic and pulled it off of Sora. The other employees rushed to shut down all of the other animatronics, just in case they were soon to act up. An ambulance was called and the place was set to lockdown.

_Please be ok, please be ok._

An employee turned to Roxas and Sora's parents in apology.

"We are so sorry about this Mr and Mrs…"

"Strife."

"So sorry Mr and Mrs Strife. Is there anything we can do? We will pay for the medical treatment, anything."

Mrs Strife looked over at Sora worryingly.

"If he survives this, we'd like him to have one of your suits."

The employee looked shocked at those words.

"I'll just get the manager for you."

Seconds later the manager walked out from the back room, looking upon the chaos of his restaurant.

"Now, Mr and Mrs Strife. I believe you had a request?"

"Yes." Mrs Strife answered. "If our boy here is to survive, we'd like a suit of yours. Preferably the Silver one."

Roxas looked down at Sora, blood all over the floor. He knelt down beside him. Sora was helpless, couldn't do anything. Roxas looked around the room, taking in everything going on around him. As he looked into the back room. He saw a figure with a smirk on his face, hiding in the shadows. He walked out from where he was and turned off the last remaining animatronic. Freddy.

"That shall be arranged Mrs Strife. Will there be anything else?"

Roxas snapped back into attention as he heard the news of having a suit at home.

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again. A lot of weird things have happened at this place."

"Request accepted. What about for your other boy? Anything for him?"

She looked at Roxas. She only saw tears in his eyes.

"I think. Just a life time supply of pizza shall do it for him."

The manager sighed, if he didn't accept this request, they'd have to be shut down for good this time.

"I think, that's a reasonable trade off."

"Thank you."

"We are so sorry about what has happened today. As you requested, it shall not happen again. We will get rid of these newer models, and go back to the older and less dangerous ones at a future date."

Roxas tuned out again, again seeing the same man who turned off Freddy, this time slipping into the darkness.

_Roxas. Roxas! ROXAS!_

"ROXAS!"

Roxas jumped up from his seat, ending the flashback.

"It's time to leave now, almost 6 am."

"Oh, ok. Did you see anything interesting back there?"

"Well, I did see a broken down white animatronic that's in bits."

Roxas' mind flashed back to The Mangle, broken and white.

"Oh, I wonder why it's like that. Weird."

"Probably spare parts. Oh well, let's go."

Sora and Roxas walked out of the room, Roxas still thinking about the day which will haunt him forever. After the accident, Sora couldn't remember anything about that day, which was lucky for him, he didn't have to go through the trauma that the rest of the family had to go through. It's also the reason Roxas was here at this job with Sora. Sora wanted a job here, but he didn't want him to be alone, just to make sure nothing like that happened again. But as they were leaving, he thought back some more.

_Who was that guy I saw in the shadows… Did he have anything to do with it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Night**

It was almost 12, and Sora and Roxas had only just walked through the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They sat down into their chairs and got ready for their second night on the job. Sora instantly looked at the cameras to look at the animatronics, seeing if they were doing anything.

"Hey," Roxas scowled "We need to conserve power. Don't waste it."

"Sorry."

Sora put down the camera and looked at his feet. The time struck night and a few moments later, the phone rang.

Roxas moved over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"_Hello! Hello hello! Well, I see you've come back for another night. Uh, while working on my shift, I began to notice some, strange things. But you should be alright. One thing you do need to do is check on the curtain over in pirates' cove, just to make sure Foxy the Pirate stays in his place. Oh, and another thing! As the week progresses, the animatronics become more… active. Hey listen, I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow."_

The phone hung up and Roxas put it back on the desk, the clock was only just passed 12am. Roxas looked around the small office, then directly at Sora.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now don't you want to go explore or something? You did yesterday."

Sora looked over at the door next to him, then back to Roxas.

"Uh, what does he mean when they are more active as the week progresses?"

Roxas laughed.

"It means the move around more, so you'll see them a lot more now."

"Oh ok!"

After Sora realized everything, he ran out of the office, and towards the show stage.

Roxas saw Sora run up to touch the animatronics on the stage, but then he turned around and saw something else. He ran over to a box at the side, it was full of empty heads of the old 'toy' animatronics. The same versions that caused Sora's injury. Luckily, it was only the empty heads of the animatronics, so they wouldn't cause harm. Sora continued looking around the area, curious and awed at everything here, no matter how many times he saw them. Roxas checked back to the stage cam, one of them had moved. Roxas picked up his cell phone and called Sora, he heard a ring next to him.

_Of course, he leaves his phone in the office._

Roxas then checked the camera was Sora was in, he was still looking around, Roxas could hear the moving animatronic nearby. He checked the hall cam, Bonnie was there, then remembered he should also be checking on Foxy in Pirates' Cove. Foxy wasn't there, fast footsteps were heard from his left. Roxas quickly checked the West Hall camera and saw Foxy running past Bonnie. Roxas had to think fast.

"_Only close the doors, if absolutely necessary."_

Roxas closed the door, just as he saw Foxy get to the doorway. The animatronic banged on the door.

Roxas breathed out in relief.

"Give you a scare huh?"

"Wha-what! OH MY GOD!" Roxas turned around quickly, about to shut the door, then realizing that it was Sora at the doorway. "Don't do that." Roxas then proceeded to check Pirates' Cove again, Foxy was there behind the curtain. Knowing this, he opened the door.

"How long is left?" Sora asked, then checking the clock, it read 2:13. "Oh, great. Still got about 4 hours."

"I thought you liked seeing the animatronics."

"I do, but they don't seem the same as yesterday."

Roxas looked stunned.

"What do you mean? They're the same animatronics as usual."

"Something's not right."

"Maybe the company is just changing something with the endoskeleton."

Bonnie appeared at the left door, moaning.

"Ok… Not expecting that!" Roxas rushed over to close the door.

Sora then noticed Chica on their right. "Ok, also not expecting that." Sora hastily closed the right door.

They both sighed and sat down, the checking the lights.

"How long do you think they'll be here?" Roxas asked.

The phone rang, interrupting Roxas, Sora picked it up.

"_Hello! Hello hello! Uh… If you begin to notice anything strange about now, that's normal. I had the same thing, just close the doors and flash the light at them, this causes a system reset. They should start to move back to the show stage at 4 am. However still do keep an eye of Foxy. Ok, talk to you tomorrow!"_

Roxas looked around the room, flashing the lights at the doors, they were both still there. Sora looked at the cameras and checked on Foxy.

_Flashback_

Roxas stood next to his parents, overlooking Sora's lifeless body on the hospital bed. They were all hoping that he would be ok. It had been a week since the incident and he had hardly recovered, losing the frontal lobe of the brain does get rid of some functions. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had closed down a day after the bite, it was speculated that lawyers had come in and closed it without any regards, due to previous incidents. Roxas had overheard his parents talking outside saying that a kid was murdered at a previous location.

"Will Sora be okay?" Roxas asked.

His mum sighed, not wanting to think of what would happen if he wasn't going to be ok.

"Yes Roxas, he will be."

_End Flashback_

The time was 5.49, almost the end of their shift. Roxas woke up and checked the lights. Bonnie and Chica were still there.

Roxas sighed, Sora had fallen asleep. Roxas checked the cameras, Foxy's head was poking out of the curtain at Pirates' Cove.

_Why are they still here? Only 11 % power left._

He checked the right door, Chica had finally gone. He opened the door so he could conserve power. He checked the left as well, but Bonnie hadn't left. Sora woke up.

"They gone yet?" He asked.

"Chica is, Bonnie, still here."

"What about Foxy?"

"Still in his curtain."

Sora checked the camera, Foxy wasn't there. He rushed over to a monitor of West Hall, it showed Foxy running towards the office at an amazing speed. He finally got to the door and banged on it.

"Not anymore…"

The 2 brothers sighed, it was now 5:55, almost 6. The power was only at 3% and running out.

The banging stopped and Roxas checked the cameras. Foxy was back in his cove. Meanwhile, Sora checked the light and saw that Bonnie had finally gone, so he opened the door.

They decided to just sit and wait for their shift to end, everyone was in their right place.

"That was different." Sora said, obviously a bit shocked of how aggressive they got after the place closed for the night.

"Yeah, the guy on the phone said that they get more active as the week goes on."

"That will be fun…"

6 am hit and their shifts ended. The morning staff started to come in and do their jobs. On the way out, Roxas caught a glimpse of a guy with a smirk on his face, he looked very familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third Night**

The clock stuck 12 am, Sora and Roxas had just arrived in the door. Quickly getting to their seats, In case the animatronics were already moving. The phone started to ring. Roxas hesitated, but then decided to pick it up.

"_Hello! Hello hello! Uh, welcome to your third night, most people usually don't last this long. Not that they die, not saying that of course, they just leave, reporting odd things. Should be nothing to worry about. The company and I have thoroughly checked the animatronics many times and found nothing. Uh, and after my previous shift, I noticed that if Foxy gets out of his curtain, he runs extremely fast towards the office. You won't have much time to close the doors either. You'll be fine though. Talk to you tomorrow."_

The guy hangs up the phone and Roxas breathes out in a frustrated sigh.It was only the third night at this hellish job and the animatronics were already out to kill. Sora sat still in his seat, waiting until Roxas said it was all clear. After the incident, Sora could not really think for himself or feel much emotions. Luckily some of the frontal lobe was there, which was the part which had the emotion for happiness. So Sora could do activities that he found fun before the incident. Roxas looked at one of the hallway cameras and saw that the posters that once covered the halls were replaced with the words "It's me" all over.

'_Okay… That's odd.' _Roxas thought to himself. Then proceeding to glance over at Sora, who seemed pretty happy, then back to the monitor. The posters were back to their normal looks with the 4 animatronics on them. '_Am I just seeing things?'_

"Uh… Roxas?" Roxas turned to look at Sora. "Look who's here…"

Roxas saw Bonnie standing the left door with it's animatronic smile.

'_That… is just creepy'_

He then proceeded to shut the door, but Bonnie stepped into the Room, blocking Roxas from the switch.

"Oh look Roxas. Bonnie is here to join us!"

Roxas stood in fair, he had seen what these 'things' could do to a human. Sora however stood there gleefully looking at Bonnie as it was the best day of his life. Roxas grabbed the back of Sora's shirt and walked backwards, continuing to stare at the blue animatronic. But as he was about to leave the room, he hit something. Too afraid to turn around, Roxas closed his eyes, waiting for the horror.

"Chica!" Sora screamed. "Chica's here as well. Just need Freddy and Foxy now."

"Oh my god Sora…" Roxas opened his eyes. "Do you ever stop acting like a child?"

Roxas then looked at the 2 animatronics, they weren't doing anything to his surprise. Just standing there. He glanced to the clock, 1:02.

'_We're so dead…'_

The phone begun to ring. Roxas ignored it.

'_What's the point…?'_

Sora noticed the phone ringing and picked it up.

"_Uh, hello? This is gonna be a bit different than usual. The building had an incident today of an employee getting hurt and we went to go research it. The results we got back are odd as it shows that the animatronics are malfunctioning. Your safest bet is to either stay still in the office or try to run. But by what I can hear, you seem to have Bonnie and Chica keeping you there. Don't worry though, I'll be on my way to help soon, I need to collect a spare in the back anyway."_

The phone then was hung up on the other side and Chica and Bonnie moved closer to Roxas and Sora. Roxas glanced at the cameras and saw that Foxy was about to run down the hall and Freddy was almost outside the door.

He hung up the phone and walked in a bedroom to check on a child. The child was running back and forth from his bed to closet and left and right doors, occasionally turning back to flash a light at a stuffed toy on his bed.

"Still playing the game I told you to fight off the monsters? It's getting a bit late don't you think?" The man said to the child.

"But dad, those news stories could come true! What if I was bitten?" The child ran to the door, waited, and then flashed a light.

"That won't happen, it was a one time event and those models are gone." He paused, thinking of the horrors that could still lurk within the company. "Anyway, I'm off to work tonight, got to do some maintenance on the new models."

"Oh… ok! Bye dad."

The man walked out of the room, and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a familiar yellow figure down the hall. He turned to look at it, but there was nothing there.

_Must be my imagination_

He walked out of the house quickly and hopped in his car.

_Let's hope I'm not too late._

**I'm leaving this here for the mean time guys. Sorry no uploads but no ideas until I played the fourth. However you won't be waiting long until the next chapter now… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roxas closed his eyes waiting for his doom, he could hear Foxy running and Freddy's final laughter before he came into the room. Bonnie and Chica had gotten closer, although Sora seemed to still be having a good time. He then heard a different noise, the lights in the establishment came on and the animatronics started to sing.

"Yay!" Sora yelled. "They're singing!"

_What is going on? _Roxas thought.

Running was heard from the right hallway and Roxas then turned and opened his eyes. Standing there, he saw a man in a purple outfit, much like the dark blue one he was wearing.

"Phew. I got here just in time." The man looked at the two. "Right, so you two must be Sora and Roxas, as you know I used to work here until I had to take care of my child. I now work the dayshift."

"Oh, uh… Nice to meet you." Roxas turned back to look at Sora, he was now singing and dancing along with the animatronics. "So what shuts them off like this?"

The man thought, wondering what stops the behaviour.

"Well they've never responded to direct light well. So I guess you could use a flashlight to stun them."

Roxas sighed in relief, knowing what could stop them from coming in, even if there were lights on the building, they wouldn't last forever.

"So I guess you turned on the power?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I should probably move them to the back room for now, maybe close the restaurant for today. The last incident didn't go to well for us."

_Flashback_

Roxas looked over Sora on the hospital bed, he was hooked upto a drip with pills on his pillow beside him and flowers on the dresser. He had fallen into a coma one month ago, and everyday Roxas looked over him to make sure he was ok. Sometimes he thought he heard Sora moan in fear or scream, but when he looked at him he wasn't moving his lips. He kept wondering what nightmares he would have after the incident. His mum kept telling him that Sora will be ok, but everyday he was still in this coma.

_Please come back Sora, please…_

_End Flashback_

Roxas and Sora walked into the house and each collapsed on the couches. Roxas started to wonder if the previous night guard was the same as he saw all those years ago.

_Probably not, it was too long ago_

Roxas pulled out his phone and texted Namine.

"_Me and Sora are home now, finished early due to issues but the operator (or whoever) helped us out. Most likely no work tomorrow."_

He looked over at Sora and he saw that he was already asleep.

_Well, tomorrow's another day…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… I think it's a bit obvious that I've been on a stress hiatus, but new year so I thought I'd get to finishing this story since there has been some new reviews including one from a guest which is very unnerving BUT seems to have been removed before I could log in… either fanfiction deleted it because of what it said or because the guest user did… too bad for them I can see it in the emails. Although yes, I do know I have been a bad writer for the past while with no updates etc, but I've had nothing to motivate me, still don't but I just feel like finishing this stupid piece off now that the games are over and the story is DONE. This will be the last chapter of this.**

**Chapter 5**

**Night 4**

Roxas and Sora walked into the Fazbear's building, it felt empty and darker than usual. Roxas got a text from Namine.

'Be careful tonight.'

_Yeah… I'll definitely try_

The 2 brothers sat down and Roxas turned on the monitors. They flashed between static and colour every few seconds. The animatronics couldn't been seen on the stage through the camera, Roxas panicked and he checked the storage room camera. They were all sitting there, turned off, but with a dark aura surrounding them. He though he heard a breathing sound from the camera, he tried to focus. As he did, his ears rang with a high pitched noise and his head felt a sharp pain. Sora noticed this and turned to him, Roxas fell unconscious, falling to the floor, Sora caught him just in time.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked around. As he did he saw that he was in a wooden room with a table, a chair, and a window to the outside. Was he dead? There didn't seem to be any other life around him. He heard a creak, he turned to look. A door had opened, and now standing inside was a girl with long hair and a white dress.

"You're awake."

He couldn't say anything.

"You would probably think that you are now dead. You are not. But instead you have currently temporary been linked to a world where time does not flow, and life cannot be born or ended. An illusionary world you might say."

Roxas tilted his head.

_What is her name… she must have one._

"You are the first person to enter this world in a very long time, but only because I happened to summon you for a task. There are beings near you that hold great power in the darkness. Take this and destroy them."

The girl summoned a key shaped object and handed it to Roxas.

"Go…"

Roxas opened his eyes once again, all that he saw was darkness. He felt Sora's presence next to him. But…

_Why is it so dark?_

"Roxas… Roxas please wake up… they- they've surrounded the office. Power has ran out and the doors are collapsing in."

Roxas looked over to where Sora's voice was coming from.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm here."

He stood up and thought back to the girl in white.

_A key shaped object… she gave it to me there… but what about here? It did just appear in her hand though._

Roxas though about how if he died he'd never get to see Namine again.

_I-I don't want that… not now, not ever._

Balls of white light started to radiate from below Roxas, and in his hand was the key shaped object he was given in the illusionary world.

"Roxas? What's that…?"

He smirked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need those doors opened. Think you can do that for me?"

"Uh… sure,"

Sora hit the emergency open button in the office and the doors opened. The 4 animatronics came in the room and Roxas hit all of the with the key shaped object, sending all of their heads flying into the 2 halls. The 4, now lifeless, bodies of metal fell to the ground. To Roxas's dismay, darkness started to pour out of them creating multiple copies off each animatronic, each with a black colour and more horrifying looks than the originals.

"These guys are like nightmares… Sora, hide!"

Sora looked around the room for a place to hide, he found a loose vent duct above him and opened it, climbing through it.

_Alright… time to finish these guys off._

Roxas swung the key object at them, cutting apart the dark figures, but for each one he cut in 2, the 2 pieces grew back dark bodies of their own. Essentially doubling their numbers.

_I can't do this… what are these?_

_**Heartless… their bodies shall soon gain life of their own and act on their own course. Bodies with no hearts… Nobodies.**_

_How do I destroy them?_

Still striking each body down as he tried to hold out for him, he tried to find an answer.

_**Usually this blade would destroy their bodies and release the captured hearts within them… but right now, as you have noticed, they are only multiplying. Exponentially I might add.**_

They were closing on him, there were probably just about over 100 now.

_**But… this darkness lurking in the restaurant. This is the truth behind it, The Heartless.**_

Roxas thought he heard a car horn coming closer to the restaurant.

_I must be imagining it._

The wall in front of him collapsed, and 2 white lights could be seen from the rubble. The dark figures that had been caught in the beams of light hissed and dissipated.

_Well… that solves 2 problems. How to get out, and how to kill these things… for good._

"Roxas! I heard on the news that there was trouble at the restaurant last night with the manager and night guards. You alright in there?"

"Axel?! Well… I guess now I am, thanks to you."

He looked at Axel's smirking face, the face he always put on when he thought that he had done good.

"Did you really have to break the wall though?! Seriously, that'll be the end of my job!"

He looked confused.

"The building's getting demolished anyway, didn't you know that it had been closed down since yesterday?"

"Huh… no, I didn't. I didn't receive word from the manager today about it."

The camera flicked to the supplies room as Roxas looked back into the room, the manager was lying dead, his body crushed by what looked like work by the animatronics.

"I guess that might be why…" Roxas sighed, "You got any super light source on you that can illuminate this place all at once?"

"Well…" Axel pulled out a lighter. "If you can get me to the basement with all the gas reserves are I think I can light things up all at once."

"Alright… Let's go."

Roxas took off, blade in hand. Axel following behind. Roxas swung at every heartless in sight, Axel using the lighter for a small light source to keep them out of the immediate area. There was a huge group of them down the end of the hall and into the entertainment room, Roxas flipped over them, upon landing striking them all at once. More attacked from behind, he ducked and sliced them as well. The blade grew brighter the more he sliced, producing a light of its own. The Heartless could no longer surround Roxas, when he got close to them they burned before he sliced them. Now when he sliced them now, they died for good, releasing the hearts they had captured, but the darkness of the restaurant itself continued to produce more heartless each second more than he could kill. He saw the door to the facility room and raced towards it, slicing the heartless on his left, right, and direct front. He kicked open the door, Axel following. The blade had grown even brighter now, like a beacon. The door to the basement was only a few meters away, but in front of it was a man dressed in the old purple uniform, fresh blood on his hands and holding a knife. Next to him was Sora, his arms and legs cut.

"Don't worry… I haven't killed him… yet. I though why not kill both of the brothers at once together, as they were meant to as kids when I hacked that mangled animatronic. I see that you've also brought a friend. How nice."

Sora groaned, he was in excruciating pain.

"Axel, I'll deal with him."

Axel nodded.

Roxas ran towards the man with his blade raised, ready to attack. He attacked, but it was blocked by a similar looking object, but the reverse colours to his. His blade was a golden handle with a silver blade, while his was a silver handle with a golden blade. Although, unlike his, it wasn't glowing in light, darkness radiated from it, creating heartless around Roxas as they fought. Not only did he have to defend and attack the man, he had to slay the heartless as he fought, even if it was making his blade glow brighter, it was making him grow tired. The man swung his blade overheaded at Roxas, he blocked, but the man pulled his knife and slashed his left side abdomen. Blood gushed from it, he couldn't stand. He looked around to find Axel, but he was nowhere.

_He must have left during the fight down to the basement._

He smiled at this realization.

"Why are you smiling? You're about to die."

"So are you…"

"No… I'm not. Heartless!"

He raised his blade above his head and the darkness from it swirled around him, surrounding him in a full dark shell. It was exactly him with all the features… but bigger and gave off an extremely dark aura.

"This. This is the darkness true form!"

_**Roxas… if you wish to survive, release the light within your blade just before his attack reaches you.**_

_Got it._

The man attacked at him with the now completely black blade, Roxas raised his blade and shouted.

"Light! Lend me your power!"

Just before the attack contacted Roxas, he himself turned into a white figure, illuminating light, burning the arms of the man.

"How the hell?!"

Roxas swung his blade at a diagonal strike that would hit from the top left chest to the bottom right abdomen. The man blocked with his dark blade, but Roxas's light blade cut through it, breaking it in two and making it disappear. His hit made contact, cutting through the man and burning up all the darkness into nothing. When his attack had finished, only the man's true form was left.

"This is the darkness's truth boy… you've seen it all tonight. You know that it will return."

"Shut up!"

Roxas struck the man, killing him instantly. After this he returned to normal.

"Sora! Oh we need to get you out of here and into a hospital."

Roxas's phone rang, the ringer was Sora. He picked it up.

"Sora…?"

"Roxas? Are you alright? I'm here at home and Namine is here… and you've been gone for a while. Work was off remember? If you're there that is."

"I was… never told that, and uh Sora… you're right in front of me here at the restaurant, all cut up and bruised."

"Haha, nice one, but I'm at home right Namine? Namine? Are you deaf?"

Roxas got another call.

"Sora, I got another call, I'll talk later."

"Uh sure."

He hung up this call and picked up the one waiting.

"Roxas? It's Namine. I know this sounds crazy but… I just woke up from seeing Sora in hospital."

"Not weird… not weird at all. His body is here with me breathing, but he just called me and told me that he's at home with you."

"How's that possible… does that mean he's entered a coma?"

"I don't know Namine, I don't know. Look, I'm going to go now, see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Roxas hung up, looked over at Sora and went down to the basement where Axel was.

"Everything ready?"

"Ooh yeah! It's boom time once we're out of here. Just releasing it to the external funnel outside the restaurant then I'll light it up from the outside."

''Nice, knew you knew what you were doing. I'm gonna grab Sora then we can go."

Roxas and Axel climbed up ther stairs out of the basement, grabbed Sora and left the building. There were no heartless as they made their way out of the building. Roxas waited in Axel's car with Sora while Axel lit the lighter. In an instant, the place set alight from the inside.

"Let's go, better get him to the hospital right Roxas?"

"Yeah."

**Night 5**

Roxas sat by Sora's bed in the hospital, reading the latest newspaper.

'Restaurant goes down in blaze.' The headline read.

_Well, it was definitely eventful… although that blade has disappeared ever since. And that illusionary world girl hasn't contacted me either._

The door to Sora's room opened, and a girl with long hair and a white dress walked in.

"I'm looking for a… Roxas?"

**That's it… That's this story gone. It took a different path than when I though of this story in the beginning but obviously it's been so long since the last update on this… sorry for that but writer's block is never fun, or is problems that happen in life. Or you just get bored of the series you're writing about. I would like to thank whoever reviewed it and also to those who read the false chapter 5 and were worried, as well as sorry. But you all took it in the way it was meant to which was I was not the best and I was not going to be writing anytime soon. Well… since this cliffhanger was left here, yes, there will be a sequel, but not to do with FNAF, that was just an idea of combining how the animatronics worked with the heartless and nobodies.** **Well… I'll be showing a preview of the sequel after this, so avoid it if you plan to read it and don't want spoilers.**

**The Darkness's Return**

The girl wondered across the plains with her green doll… searching endlessly for whatever she could find. The sky was turning grey and it looked like snow would begin to fall.

_In this world where life can not be born, or destroyed, nor time flows. Why is it that she and I are here? What purpose do we serve here, if any? I've asked myself these questions many times over how long it's been since I arrived here, but I have not found an answer._

"Those lights. The ones rising into the sky. Those are people happiness I think. People's happiness from another world, similar to this one… Only, time flows and life can begin and end. I do not know why we are here, or how. But I'm glad I'm here with you, away from all of the darkness that other world has."


End file.
